Altered Past
by brennan mulwray
Summary: COMPLETE! just a short fic. my story on how brennan and shalimar met. BS. PLEASE review! :D
1. Chapter One: The Accident

Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X or Dr. Palance. I don't know his for sure first name, so I called him Bill. If anyone knows his name please let me know. Thanks. Next, I did make up Melissa Hunim and the storyline, but that's about it.  
  
Oh, and thanks to Jenn11 for the spelling of Palance. Hope you don't mind me getting it from you! (I use all you ideas! lol!)  
  
I know I already have a fic started, but I HAD to get this idea out! It was killing me! Not literally, but you know what I mean. Suggestions are definitely welcome! And please please please review! Thanks so much! :D  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
--------------------------------  
  
Chapter One: The Accident  
  
It was a slightly chilly summer night and all was calm. Except for in one house on Erifect Road. In that house, Melissa Hunim tried once again to convince her husband to leave her son alone.  
  
He was always ragging on him and picking on him. He called him a freak just because he was different. Her son didn't really care. He was strong and didn't let his stepfather get to him.  
  
After getting to know her new spouse, she was glad her son kept his biological fathers last name. As he did on many occasions, the eighteen- year old 'freak' put on his leather jacket and slide out his window.  
  
He climbed on his motorcycle and brought it to life. Out for another drive, another night. This time, however, his step-dad was ready. As the young man pulled away, his fake father backed out behind him.  
  
Following the pattern, Dr. Palance pulled out behind the two. Seeing his step-dad behind him, Brennan increased his speed. He was speeding down Erifect Road towards the Loftwail intersection.  
  
At the same time, a black Ferrari was hurrying down Loftwail towards the Erifect intersection. In a matter of seconds, the motorcycle flew through the intersection greeted by the Ferrari.  
  
There was a squeal of tires and a loud crash in which the bike became smashed under the car. The rider, however, flew from the bike over the black car. When he landed, Brennan swore he felt his skull crack. He made contact with the pavement hard on his right side immediately breaking his arm and a few ribs.  
  
The surprisingly still conscious man cried out in pain and felt warm liquid running down his face. Brennan opened his eyes and saw a dark truck slow down next to him. It was his step-dad.  
  
Maybe it was a good thing he followed him. However, the truck never came to a complete stop. The older man rolled down his window and shook his head at his 'son' before taking off. As he watched the truck roll away he heard a faint voice calling him.  
  
"Brennan!" The man shouted terrified. It was Dr. Palance. When he reached Brennan's side he knelt down next to him. He gasped loudly and pulled out his cell phone. "Its ok." A female voice said from behind them. "I already called am ambulance."  
  
It was the driver of the Ferrari. 'Wow.' Brennan thought looking at her. She was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. He tried to smile, but didn't succeed. "Thank you." The doctor replied to her comment. "I'm sorry." She said quietly sitting herself next to them.  
  
"Is he gonna be alright?" She asked talking to Dr. Palance, but looking at Brennan. "I'll be fine." He managed despite the pain. She smiled brightly at him but looked sad. 'I hope he will be.' She thought. It was silent for a little while until a loud noise came from the sky.  
  
Everyone looked up and the female smiled. "What's this?" the doctor asked, sounding concerned. "The ambulance." She replied simply while waiting for the craft to land. As soon as it did three figures stepped out. Two men and one woman.  
  
"Shalimar!" One man addressed the other driver. "What happened?" Shalimar was quiet for a second and looked down at Brennan. "We need to help him." She said sadly. "He's hurt."  
  
The three-some looked confused and the second man asked, "Did you get in an accident Shal?" Shalimar nodded and added, "It was my fault." She hung her head and felt guilty. "No." Brennan argued, still in the same position.  
  
"Whoa! He's conscious!" The younger of the two men stated. But within a few seconds, the man known as Brennan lost consciousness. "Adam, we have to get him to Sanctuary and fast!" Shalimar cried.  
  
"But Shal," Adam started but was cut off by the other woman, Emma. "Adam, he's a new mutant." She said staring at Brennan. Adam looked at her strangely as well as the others.  
  
"Alright," Adam decided, "let's get him to Sanctuary. Jesse, Shalimar, get him in the Double Helix." He instructed. "W-where are you taking him?" Dr. Palance inquired.  
  
While Shalimar and Jesse tried extremely carefully to get Brennan into the Helix without hurting him, Adam explained as best as possible to the doctor. "We're taking him to a safe place, don't worry. We'll take care of him and make sure he calls you." Adam said smiling.  
  
"What about him being a mutant? I know you know about that." Adam eyed the man curiously. "He told you?" Adam asked, concerned. "Yes, but I was the only one as far as I know." Dr. Palance answered. Adam nodded slowly, "Thanks. We'll be in touch." he paused.  
  
"By the way, I'm Adam." The was a slight silence before the doctor replied, "I'm Bill. Bill Palance." The two men exchanged a handshake before Adam turned to board his aircraft. 


	2. Chapter Two: Questions

Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X. Blah blah blah.  
  
Suggestions welcome! Questions encouraged! Please review! :D  
  
Note: I know originally Brennan landed on his left side, but I changed it to his right. I just picture it like that so I wrote it like that. I did re- upload the first chapter so it should be fixed now. Sorry!  
  
Chapter Two: Questions  
  
"Adam, what's going to happen to him?" the concerned Shalimar asked. Adam finished pushing the bandage on Brennan's forehead then looked to the young feral. "I don't know. He'll probably go into the underground if that's what he wants."  
  
Shalimar chewed her lower lip. "What if.." she paused, "he could stay with us." She finished nervously. "Well he will." Adam said, not sure if Shalimar had understood him.  
  
"And once he gets better, he'll go home or probably into the underground." Shal looked worried. "I mean after he's ok. Could he stay with us?" now she was picking her lip awaiting Adam's response.  
  
"You mean, join the team?" Adam asked sounding surprised. Shalimar nodded and looked at the floor. "Shalimar, we don't just pick new mutants off the street to join Mutant X." he tried to explain.  
  
"It's a complicated thing. Only for the elite few." Adam said. "And if he's good enough?" Shalimar asked hopeful. "Shal, I understand your guilt, but you don't understand what danger we're in already with him here." With Brennan stable and in good condition, Adam left the lab.  
  
"How is he?" Emma asked seeing Adam exit the lab. "He's doing good for now." Adam replied. "But he's still unconscious." As Adam walked by he raised his right hand to his mouth and called Jesse.  
  
"Jesse, meet me in the rec room." The was a slight pause before his ring responded, "Be right there Adam."  
  
"How you doing?" Emma asked Shalimar. "I'm fine. I hope he will be though." Shal said obviously worried. "You like him don't you?" Emma asked smiling. "Emma! Why would you think that?" The feline feral inquired. "Maybe because I'm a telempath." She replied with a smirk.  
  
"Okay! Enough!" Shalimar cried. "Don't tell anyone." The psyonic laughed and stayed with her friend. Half an hour later, the team was eating lunch in the dinning room. "This chicken's good Jes!" Shalimar said devouring her food. "Th-ranks" Jesse mumbled with a mouth full.  
  
***Meanwhile in the lab*** 'Whoa! Where am I?' Brennan thought regaining his consciousness. He tried sitting up, but was greeted by a horrid head pain. The elemental let put a moan and gripped his head.  
  
That is, with his left hand. His right hand was in a sling and his whole side hurt. All he wanted to do was lay down, but he had to find out where he was. He got up slowly and exited the lab.  
  
***In the dinning room*** "So Jes," Shalimar said finishing her meal, "you up for some sparing after this?" she asked with a big smile. Before he could answer Adam jumped out of his chair and ran across the room.  
  
"Whoa! What are you doing up?" he asked running towards Brennan. "Where am I?" asked an obviously hurt and tired young mutant. "Its ok." Shalimar said. "You're safe." 'She's here!' Brennan thought almost smiling. 'Maybe this won't be too bad after all.'  
  
"You really shouldn't be up." Jesse told him. "I'm fine." Lied Brennan. "Come on." Adam said indicating for Brennan to follow him. "You can sleep in the spare bedroom."  
  
The whole team followed Adam and watched as Brennan tried to make himself comfortable. "Thanks." He said turning to Adam. Adam just smiled and nodded. "Good night." Shalimar said from the door, and Mutant X left the elemental to sleep.  
  
"Adam, you sure he's gonna be alright?" Shalimar asked again. "Shal, I'm sure." Adam said starting to get annoyed but not showing it. "Why do you care so much for him?" Adam asked curiously. "I just.." Shalimar paused, "hit him with my car and hope he's ok." Adam laughed. "We both know that's not true." Shalimar flashed her yellow eyes. "What do you mean?" The leader just smiled and turned to leave.  
  
"Well Jes," the young feral addressed her friend, "still up for some sparing?" "I guess." Jesse said reluctantly.  
  
"Adam!" Emma called running to find him. "Adam?" "Emma? What is it?" Adam asked coming around the corner. "Brennan's in a lot of pain and I was wondering if I could bring him some pain killers." Adam nodded.  
  
He dug through a draw and gave his findings to Emma. "Take these and a glass of water. As him if he needs anything." Now it was Emma's turn to nod.  
  
Just as Emma left the lab, a computer behind Adam started beeping. 'Oh no.' Adam thought. "Jesse! I need you in the lab. Now!" he called desperately into his ring.  
  
goldstranger: thanks! Sorry if I went to fast. I'm not that great of a writer. I know my chapters are short, and I'm sorry. Glad you've liked it so far though! :D  
  
bri: thanks a lot! You have no idea how much that means! :D hope this was fast enough.  
  
Elemental Psionic: thanks a bunch! :D glad you like it!  
  
Fiery Feral: thanks! :D hope you like it!  
  
lornein: :D thanks so very much! :D  
  
manticore-gurl071134: thank you! thank you! :D Its your guys' encouragement that keeps me going.  
  
ecstasy_of_grief: thanks! Hope this was soon enough for you! :D  
  
Jenn11: thanks for the review! Sorry I haven't reviewed on your newest chapter yet. I started reading it but stopped because I haven't seen 'Hand of God' yet and want to wait till after I see it. Ok? Glad you like my idea though. Love your ideas! :D 


	3. Chapter Three: A Chance?

Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X. Blah blah. Happy Turkey Day to all! Even though this probably won't be up until tomorrow. Oh well!  
  
Don't forget to review! Even if you don't like, just say it sucks. At least I'll know what you think.  
  
Sorry this took so long! I'm getting worse! Hopefully I'll get better! I thought I finished my other fic, but now I have to write an epilogue. Once I get that done though, I should be able to update sooner! Thanks for being patient!  
  
Chapter Three: A Chance?  
  
"What is it?" Jesse asked running into the lab. "Look up everything you can find on Brennan Mulwray." Adam said. "I found something, but I want it confirmed."  
  
Jesse thought for a second. "What did you find?" he wondered. "Nothing, just do your research." Adam said with a bit of an edge and walked out of the lab. Jesse had an extremely confused look on his face when Shalimar came into the lab.  
  
"So what did Adam want?" Shal asked. "I don't know." Jesse said slowly. "Info on Brennan." "What?!" Shalimar almost screamed. "Why?" The molecular shook his head. "I don't know. He said he found something, but won't say what." He stated, still looking confused.  
  
'I wonder what he found.' Shalimar thought. 'I hope it's nothing bad, I really want him to stay.'  
  
In the spare room, Brennan woke up luckily in little pain. He got up slowly and looked around the room. 'No phone?' Brennan observed. 'Great.' The elemental headed out of the room in search of someone.  
  
The place seemed deserted. 'I wonder where everyone is?' As he walked by the other rooms, only one was occupied. 'Emma.' He said to himself. He had met her earlier when she brought him his painkillers.  
  
'Shalimar.' Brennan thought remembering the blonde feral. He searched for her and found her in the lab with 'what's his name?' Brennan asked himself. 'Josh? No, Joe? Jeremy? I don't know.' He gave up.  
  
"Hey!" Shalimar called seeing him enter the lab. "Hi." He said simply. Jesse looked up. 'She seems to be handling this alright.' He thought with a smile and continued to type away on the keyboard.  
  
"How ya feeling?" she asked concerned. "Alright." He replied and forced back a smile. "Whatcha doing?" he asked. "Oh, uh.. just looking up some information." Shal said nervously.  
  
"Do you have a phone I could use?" Brennan asked remembering why he got up. "Yeah, follow me." Shalimar said and walked out of the lab.  
  
Jesse's eyes widened as he looked at the screen. 'Is that what he found?' he wondered. 'No wonder he was pissed.' "Hey Shal." Jesse called into his comm. link ring. "Once you're done I need you back in here." He said as calmly as possible.  
  
"You got it." She answered and continued to lead Brennan to the phone. "There you go." She said pointing. "If you need me, I'll be in the lab." "Thanks." Brennan said with a smile. He waited until she left and approached the phone.  
  
"Hey Doc." Brennan said after a short pause. "Yeah I'm alright. I don't know where I am. Uh huh. No. No, they're ok. I'll let you know. Don't worry. Say hi for me. Ok. Call you later. Bye."  
  
"That can't be!" Shalimar exclaimed. "Shal, it's on his record! I'm sure Adam didn't put it there!" Jesse argued. "Maybe he did." Shalimar said. "Come on Shal, do you really think.." Jesse got cut off. "He didn't want Brennan to stay, so he made it look like he was a criminal. Jesse, you're a genius!" Shal cried and ran to find Adam.  
  
"How could you?!" Shalimar yelled. "What are you talking about?!" Adam asked trying to stay calm. "Brennan's profile, I know you put that there!" she shouted. "So you found it too? Huh." Adam said thinking.  
  
"Guess we have no choice then." He said ignoring Shalimar. "He has to go." "What?!" she screamed. "He can't leave!" "And why not? Because you have feelings for him?" Adam asked trying to keep his edge down.  
  
"Because he's one of us! And I know he isn't a criminal." Shal stated. "And how do you know that?" Adam asked. "Shal, I'm sorry. But we can't keep him here. I don't want any of you to get hurt."  
  
"Adam," Shalimar said calming down. "Please trust me on this. Even if he was a criminal, it said he was accused almost two years ago. He probably changed. People do that, ya know?"  
  
"I know." Adam said. "I just," he paused, "don't know what to do. I don't want you two to get close and then he leaves and you go with him." "What makes you think he's going to leave?" she asked with a smirk. "We have to at least test him."  
  
There was a moment of silence. "Please?" "I'll think about it." Adam said with a sigh. "But don't get your hopes up." "Thank you!" Shalimar cried hugging Adam. 'So much for not getting your hopes up.' He thought.  
  
"Thank you so much!" the feral said with an enormous smile. "Go ahead and tell the others." Adam said unenthused. Shalimar was jumping for joy. 'She's acting like a five year old with a brand new toy.' He thought.  
  
'I hope I don't regret this.' "Don't worry Adam," Shalimar said almost reading his mind. "You won't regret this."  
  
Thanks to all of you reviewers! You make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! :D :D :D  
  
goldstranger: lol! Yup. Thanks for the review! I know this took some time, sorry! Hope you forgive me! :D  
  
ecstasy_of_grief: thanks! :D I know this one took a while! Sorry! Bad me! lol!  
  
Fiery Feral: don't know why it was beeping. Doesn't sound too good to me! thanks a bunch! :D sorry this took so long!  
  
Jenn11: he he he! I never saw anthing that said I couldn't be evil! :D sorry this took forever! Thanks for all the good comments! Nice to hear!  
  
blackpanther2288: glad I could make your day a bit better! :D thanks a lot for the comments! Sorry this took as long as it did.  
  
Elemental Psionic: thanks! :D sorry if it isn't getting better. If you can't tell, I'm not too good of a writer. Sorry I took too long to update.  
  
bri: so very sorry! I took so long to update! Shame on me! thanks so much for the nice review though! :D 


	4. Chapter Four: The News

Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X. As if you didn't know!  
  
Thanks for all my reviews so far! Please keep them coming!!! :D  
  
Chapter Four: The News  
  
Shalimar barley kept herself from telling Brennan. She wanted to wait until he was all healed. He seemed to be doing pretty good. Brennan was already starting to spar in the dojo. One handed, but with his 'gifts' he was doing really good.  
  
"Guess what?!" Shalimar cried running into the rec room where Emma and Jesse were watching a movie. "Shal! Do you mind?!" Jesse said turning up the volume. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed!" Shalimar spat at him.  
  
"Hang on Jes." Emma said pausing the DVD. "What is it Shal?" Emma asked being her polite self. Shalimar looked around to make sure Brennan wasn't coming. "He might get to stay!" Shalimar said extremely excited. The feral was jumping for joy again. "Adam's going to give him a chance! This is great! I hope he stays forever!" Shalimar exclaimed.  
  
"Shalimar! Calm down." Jesse told her. "You're acting like a little girl." Shalimar crossed her arms over her chest and stuck her tongue out at him. "Just thought I'd tell you the good news!" she said returning her attention to Emma. "Enjoy the movie!"  
  
Brennan was sweating as he was taking down holograph after holograph. "How's it going?" Shalimar asked throwing him a towel. "Thanks." He said catching it. "These guys really aren't that bad." He said wiping his face.  
  
"Yeah." Shalimar said trying hard not to let the news slip. "You hungry?" she asked with a smile. "Yeah kinda." Brennan said and followed her to the kitchen.  
  
"We don't have any food!" Shalimar complained shutting the fridge. "Want to order pizza?" she asked turning to Brennan. "Great!" he agreed with a smile." Jesse, Emma, Adam." Shal called into her comm.  
  
"I'm ordering pizza, what do you want?" "Pepperoni." Emma and Adam replied. "Cheese." Jesse said afterwards. "Those good for you?" She asked picking up the phone, but talking to Brennan. "Cheese is good." He said and sat down at the table.  
  
The team plus Brennan were all sitting around the table. "This is good!" Jesse said stuffing his face. "Slow down Jes! You're going to choke!" Emma said hitting him on the back.  
  
'They don't seem like a team.' Brennan thought. 'More like a family.' He couldn't help but smile. 'I'm going to miss them.' He told himself while picking up another slice of pizza. "So Brennan." Adam said after swallowing. "Did Shalimar tell you the news yet?" he asked wiping his mouth with his napkin.  
  
"No, I don't think so." Brennan said shaking his head. "What is it?" the team exchanged glances. "What?" Brennan asked again. "We want you to stay." Shalimar said with a smile. "Join the team." Emma added. "But you have to prove worthy." Jesse said with a smirk.  
  
Brennan waited for more but there was none. "Wow." He said letting it soak in. "That was unexpected. I'd be glad to go for it though." He said smiling again. Shalimar's face lit up. 'He's going to stay! He's going to stay!' she told herself in a singsong type voice.  
  
"After you're healed," Adam took the floor again. "We'll start testing you. It won't be bad." He paused. "Once the testing is done, we'll decided whether you stay or go." He finished simply. "You'll be fine." Shalimar said sensing his nervousness.  
  
They smiled at each other and everything seemed like it was going in slow motion. Every blink they took seemed to last a lifetime. 'They have some connection.' Emma thought eyeing the future couple.  
  
"Something tells me they're going to have a family together." Emma told Jesse while they were walking to his room. "Guess we'll wait and find out." Jesse said sounding very uninterested. "You don't like him, do you?" Emma asked after an odd silence.  
  
"I don't know. I don't like how Shal acts around him, that's for sure." Jesse said sitting on his bed. "That's what Shalimar does when she's in love." Emma said with a slight smile.  
  
There was another strange silence in which Emma a Jesse stared at each other. 'Wow.' They both thought. After a while Jesse spoke up. "So, uh, what do you have planed for tonight?" He asked scratching his neck nervously. Emma let out a quiet chuckle.  
  
"Nothing. Got any ideas?" she asked. "Another movie?" he suggested plainly. "Great. You pick one out. I'll meet you I the rec room in a few minutes." She said and headed out of his room.  
  
Thanks to all of you!!! :D There will probably only be one more chapter so don't forget to review! You are more then welcome to give suggestions, opinions, and requests! :D  
  
ecstasy_of_grief: thank you! Thank you! Sorry if this took a while, I finished my other fic, so I should be able to update a bit sooner! :D  
  
Fiery Feral: thank you! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D  
  
PeTiTeCaT: thanks! Hope this was quick enough! Glad you like it! :D  
  
blackpanther2288: thanks! I should be able to update a little sooner now, because I finished the other fic I was working on. :D  
  
goldstranger: heh! I wouldn't either! Thanks for the review! :D  
  
Elemental Psionic: thanks a lot! I wrote! *hint hint* thanks for reviewing! :D  
  
lornein: thanks! Hope you like this chapter as well! :D  
  
bri: thanks a bunch!!! Hope this was soon enough for you! B/S forever! He he! Hope you liked this chapter! :D  
  
Jenn11: thanks for all the good fedback! It means so much! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D 


	5. Chapter Five: A New Member?

Disclaimer: Don't own Mutant X or anything relating to it.  
  
Happy Birthday to my bro Matt! (Dec. 7th)  
  
Sorry this took a little while to get up! My uncle died on Friday so I was kinda busy. Anyway, I got this up ASAP so don't be mad! :D  
  
As always, don't forget to review, and enjoy the fic! :D  
  
Chapter Five: A New Member?  
  
It was a couple weeks later and Brennan was almost completely healed. He regularly kept in touch with Dr. Palance and told him everything that was happening. Brennan had entered the kitchen when he heard Adam say. "I think we should give him another week."  
  
Brennan smiled seeing Shalimar. "I'm fine." Brennan replied to Adam. "Hun? Oh hi Brennan. We were just.." "I know." Brennan interrupted. "I'm sure I'm ok." Adam cast a dubious look towards Shal then at Brennan.  
  
"I don't know." Adam said slowly. "I don't want you getting hurt again." Brennan smiled and laughed quietly. "Trust me, I'm fine." There was a strange silence in which Adam was in deep thought. "Ok. We'll start the testing. Shalimar?" the young feral smiled and lead Brennan to the dojo.  
  
"What is this test exactly?" Brennan asked. "Just testing my fighting skills?" He questioned Shalimar, but she didn't reply. "You'll see." Adam answered from behind them. "Stay." Shalimar told Brennan with a laugh.  
  
"You're about to start a simulation fight." Adam explained as if Brennan had never done this before. "Whenever you're ready." He gestured as Shalimar came down the stairs. "I was born ready." Brennan said with a smirk.  
  
Expecting extremely hard rivals, Brennan positioned himself for a fight. When the holograms came out, they seemed to be holding back. Brennan was confused but used this as an advantage to strike first. He easily took them all down and looked over to Adam.  
  
"That wasn't even a fight. You have to have something better than that." Brennan complained. Adam smiled. 'At least he can take down level ones. Let's try level four.' He thought and turned the skill level up. After this was done, he release the holograms again.  
  
'This is more like it.' Brennan said to himself as the first man charged him. This group too, however, was too easy for the elemental. "Come on! Give me a challenge!" Brennan told Adam. 'He thinks he can take on anything?' Adam thought getting a bit irritated. 'Try this.' Adam kicked up the skill level to ten and smirked.  
  
'What is he doing?' Shalimar wondered. 'This isn't like Adam.' "Adam that's too much!" Shalimar cried as the holograms appeared. "Whoa!" Brennan said as he barely avoided a hard blow.  
  
'This is good.' He thought. He continued to dodge punches and kicks, but he was getting tired way too quick. He felt a hard blow to his side and cried out in agony. "Adam!" Shalimar yelled, "Turn it off!" "Not yet." Adam said watching intently. "I want to know what he does." Shalimar gave one more glance at Adam, then jumped into the dojo.  
  
Brennan wondered what she was doing, but didn't ask. She started fighting against the holograms and was doing pretty good. Brennan pulled himself up and fought his hardest. They were both determined to take these guys out.  
  
"They just don't stay down!" Shalimar grumbled. But before Brennan could reply, Shalimar got knocked down hard. Brennan became furious and sent a tesla coil at the holographic agent. The man disappeared upon landing, and Brennan realized the man was defeated. The other agents disappeared and Brennan ran to Shalimar's side.  
  
"Are you hurt?" He asked with genuine sympathy. "No, I'm alright." Shalimar said sitting up. "Good job." She complemented remembering the downed hologram. "Thanks to you." he said with a smile.  
  
"Shalimar! Shalimar, are you alright?" Adam asked running up the stairs. "Adam!" Shalimar almost shouted. "I told you to turn it off! It was too much! Why didn't you listen to me?!" she said angrily. "I'm sorry." Adam said quietly, but the feral wasn't in a forgiving mood. "Forget it." She snapped and Brennan helped her up.  
  
"So much for him not wanting you to get hurt." Shalimar told Brennan later. "I don't know why he did that! That's not like Adam." Shalimar said pacing in front of her bed. "Lets just forget about it." Brennan suggested.  
  
"We can go find out what Emma and Jesse are up to. Or we can go out somewhere." Brennan said hoping Shal would like one of the ideas. "You're right." she said sitting herself next to him on the bed. "Lets go see if Emma and Jesse want to go out with us." Shalimar said smiling for the first time in a while.  
  
For some reason, Shalimar could never be mad for very long if she was around Brennan. 'Maybe I can get her to calm down.' Brennan thought, and nodded his head in agreement. As the four of them were about to leave, Adam made sure Shalimar wasn't around, and approached Brennan.  
  
"Great job in the dojo today. And I'm really sorry about that." Adam said sincerely. "Its alright. I asked for it." Brennan said with a small laugh. "Here." Adam said holding out a bluish white box. "Take this." Brennan opened the small box.  
  
Inside was a silver ring. 'What's this for?' Brennan thought removing the ring from the box. "That's a comm. link ring." Adam explained almost reading Brennan's mind. "It's linked to your DNA. It's a way for all of us to keep in touch. With the other members of the team." Adam paused and smiled.  
  
"You're in." Brennan couldn't hold back a smiled and almost leapt for joy. 'This is so cool!' he thought sliding the ring on his finger. "Thank you." Brennan managed to say. Adam replied with a smile, but his face dropped when he saw Shalimar. Shalimar looked from Adam to Brennan.  
  
'Why is he smiling?' She wondered. She followed his eyes down to his right hand and saw a ring. "He's in?!" Shalimar squeaked excitedly. When Adam nodded his head, Shalimar smiled brighter than ever.  
  
"Thank you Adam, thank you!" She cried and hugged her leader. Immediately after this, she hugged the man she loved. The last member of Mutant X. Brennan Mulwray.  
  
THE END!  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers on this fic! It was fun to write and I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review! Tell me what you thought! :D  
  
lornein: thank you so much! I love you too! lol! thanks for your continuing support! :D  
  
Fiery Feral: thank you! hope you liked the ending! Thanks for all your reviews! Sorry if it wasn't up soon enough! :D  
  
PeTiTeCaT: thanks for the review! Shal showed a bit more excitement this chapter. course I would too if I got to keep Brennan. lol! thanks for your support! :D  
  
bri: glad you liked the b/s and thanks for all the good reviews! :D  
  
blackpanther2288: well, Jesse and Emma are going out now! (and not to the movies btw lol) thanks for the reviews and suggestions! :D  
  
Elemental Psionic: thanks for all your support as well! your fic is really good and I cannot wait for more! :D 


End file.
